Doctor Nastidious' base
Various small objects for tests |status = |game = Test Subject Complete }} Doctor Nastidous' base is a location that appears in most of Test Subject Green and Test Subject Complete. Appearance Test Subject Green The only part of the base seen is seen from the window in the test chamber. Outside is seen as a solid shade of green. This colour changes from level to level, but always remains a shade of green. Test Subject Complete Outside Dr. Nastidious's base is set on a rock, this rock placed in a sea. From outside, the base appears as a giant rock with rectangles on it, these rectangles having windows on them. Some of these rectangles have cylindrical structures that lead into the water. Also, some rectangular structures have large cylinders that have satellite dishes placed on them, two of these structures present - one on the left, and one on the right. On the right side of the base is a giant sphere. There seems to some metal supports placed on the rock. The rock appears similar to an isosceles triangle. As Blue in Rex209 This laboratory is the one Blue and Rex209 are constantly traversing across those twenty-five levels. Apparently, each level is a lab, despite each level having the same background. Most of what is seen of the base is the background. This background shows the back walls, and the various mechanical structures and openings placed on the wall. Visible on the left side of the wall is an opening in the wall, this opening having several metal plates around it and a computer monitor (screen) at the bottom of the wall, with papers on the wall, one that reads "LOX BLUE" (LOX probably meaning Liquid Oxygen). At the top of this opening is lights. .]] To the left of this opening are several metal plates, and a metal wire that goes up the side of this light blue coloured wall, turning to the left at the top of the wall, moving to this side before moving downwards into an opening right above an elevator door, this opening having several similarly sized cables coming out of it and going upwards. This light blue wall, on the right side, has two shelves - a long one that starts at the top of the wall and extends mostly down the wall, and a smaller shelf under this that has a few rectangular objects placed in it. To the right of these shelves is a large door, that has a small oval to the left of the door, this oval having a ∆ above it and a ∇ below it, this oval having three lights on it - a small orange light and a two green two pixel high green lights. The door that this is next to, the door is large and has the word "Lab -" above it. To the right of this door, and this light blue wall, is a dark blue wall that has an opening in it, this opening having six screens - two large screen with four smaller screens below, two smaller screens under each bigger screen. Although the smaller screens do not display anything, the two bigger screens display content, the screens displaying recordings of something panning either across a mercenary's face or Dr. Nastidious's face. Below the small screens is a table with three large metal cylinders on it and two small cylinders behind the middle big metal cylinder; three rectangular objects on top of each other are placed on the tablet moderately far away from these cylinders. The table has three small shelves, placed vertically above each other, to the right of these being a metal plate with small lit up bars on it. The floor of the laboratory is very shiny, lacking no blemish and reflecting the walls. All levels that take place outside the test chamber have either The Machine unactivated at the top of the laboratory, or activated. There are lots of metal wires on the ceiling. Game information Test Subject Green When Dr. Nastidious steals Blue from Xeno Industries, it is assumed that Blue is taken to Dr. Nastidous' base. The only thing seen of the base is from the test chamber, what is seen being a soldiers in the background, and occasionally Dr. Nastidious passing the test chamber. Test Subject Complete History The entire story of Test Subject Complete takes place in Doctor Nastidious' base. Blue in the Rex209 are tested in a test chamber, but eventually escape and begin to search the base for the Professor. In game As Blue and Rex209 In level 1-8, the player stays in a test chamber which is situated in the base. Upon escaping it, level 9-25 require that the player reach a designated container, upon going into a container a mercenary's hand picking up the container and moving it away from the level. The next level will have the mercenary placing the container down, and Blue coming out of that and trying to get on to another container. All levels in Doctor Nastidious' base as Blue and Rex209 take place on a table which is strangely set up with enemies, hazards, and a real puzzle. Level 18 places the player is a glass cylinder, with a mercenary constantly passing by the table looking to see if the player is moving. The player has to get to the container as usual. Levels 9-25 have two mercenaries patrolling the laboratory - one that walks far away near the wall, holds a gun, and enters and exits via the door, and one that has no gun and walks very close to the table (this one appearing very large, from the viewpoint of the player). Both apparently do not notice the player, except for the one closest to the table on level 18. Levels 9-18 have The Machine not trying to kill the player, this changed for levels 19-25, where it is active and tries to kill the player. Level 19 has The Machine partially destroy the container the player arrives in the level in. Starting with level 18, metal plates are placed around the level, the player able to walk in front of these and not be seen by a nearby guard (level 18 only) and unable to be harmed by The Machine (level 19-25). Blue can die in these levels by impacting hazards and enemies, and also by falling into gaps in the floor. Due to being captured by mercenaries on level 18, on level 19 Blue is placed inside a glass cylinder which can move left or right, along with a mercenary constantly looking to make sure he has not moved. Blue has to simply move the container over an opening that leads to a green teleporter to exit the container and leave the level; moving while been seen will cause the player to be forcefully taken back to the start of the level (but not killed). Category:Locations